Yancha Na Hero
'A Mischievous Hero'credit: https://bluestorm11.livejournal.com/45255.html (やんちゃなヒーロー Yancha Na Hero) is the 24th ending theme performed by Hey! Say! 7 (COSMIC ☆ HUMAN) starting season 26 episode 1. Lyrics Kanji= C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon やっぱ元気がいいだろー やっぱ涙じゃないだろー ハンパないっていいだろー だってひとりじゃないだろー 顔を上げてごらん そばに僕がいる 夢は 夢は 夢は 不滅さ (いけそうじゃん), 無敵さ (できそうじゃん), 永遠さ (がんばるじゃん) 1 2 3 4 Go!! やんちゃなヒーロー なっちゃおう 負けないハート なっちゃおう まちがったって大丈夫 こんなもんじゃないだろー これからだって 言っちゃおう あきらめないって 言っちゃおう そろそろ世界を変えちゃおうか 君のパワーで やっちゃおう C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon やっぱ笑ってこーぜ やっぱ飛んでみよーぜ ガチで勝っていこーぜ ダッシュ決めてみよーーぜ 握りしめてごらん 君と同じ手を 愛は 愛は 愛は 奇跡さ (いけそうじゃん), 力さ (できそうじゃん), 絆さ (がんばるじゃん) 1 2 3 4 Go!! やんちゃなヒーロー なっちゃおう 負けないハート なっちゃおう 傷ついたって大丈夫 朝はかならず来るだろー まだまだだって 言っちゃおう 怖がらないって 言っちゃおう そろそろ未来を変えちゃおうか 君のパワーで やっちゃおう どーよ？ こっからは どうするの？ どうなるの？ あんまりちゃんと収まるな どうなったっていいさ 断然愛が大事 真っ正面から行こうか 真っ向勝負で行こうか 絶対Coolに行こうか C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon 1 2 3 4 Go!! やんちゃなヒーロー なっちゃおう 負けないハート なっちゃおう まちがったって大丈夫 こんなもんじゃないだろー これからだって 言っちゃおう あきらめないって 言っちゃおう そろそろ世界を変えちゃおうか 君のパワーで やっちゃおう C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon |-| Romaji= C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Yappa genki ga idaro Yappa namida janaidaro Hanpanai tte idaro Datte hitori janaidaro Kao o agete goran Soba ni boku ga iru Yume wa, yume wa, yume wa Fumetsu-sa (ike-sojan), Muteki-sa (deki-sojan), Eien-sa (ganbarujan) 1 2 3 4 Go!! Yanchana hīrō natchaou Makenai hāto natchaou Machigattatte daijōbu konna mon janaidaro Korekara datte itchaou Akiramenai tte itchaou Sorosoro sekai o kae chaou ka Kimi no pawā de yatchaou C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Yappa waratte ko ze Yappa tonde miyo ze Gachi de katte iko ze dasshu kimete miyo ze Nigirishimete goran-kun Kimi to onaji teo ai wa ai wa ai wa Kiseki-sa (ike-sōjan), chikara-sa (deki-sōjan), kizuna-sa (ganbarujan) 1 2 3 4 Go!! Yanchana hīrō natchaou Makenai hāto natchaou Kizutsuitatte daijōbu asa wa kanarazu kurudaro Madamada datte itchaou Kowagaranai tte itchaou Sorosoro mirai o kae chaou ka Kimi no pawā de yatchaou Do ̄yo? Ko kkara wa Dō suru no? Dō naru no? Anmari chanto osamaru na Dō nattatte ī sa Danzen ai ga daiji Masshōmen kara ikou ka Makkō shōbu de ikou ka Zettai kūru ni ikou ka C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon 1 2 3 4 Go!! Yanchana hīrō natchaou Makenai hāto natchaou Machigattatte daijōbu Konna mon janaidaro Korekara datte itchaou Akiramenai tte itchaou Sorosoro sekai o kae chaou ka Kimi no pawā de yatchaou C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon |-| |-| English= C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon Being energetic is fine after all It's not about the tears after all It's also okay to be outrageous Because you're not alone Raise your head and look I am by your side And that dream Is immortal (seems like we can go with it) Is invincible (looks like we can do it) Is for eternity (well, aren't we doing our best) 1 2 3 4 Go!! Let's become a mischievous hero With hearts that are undefeatable Don't worry about the mistakes Cuz we're made to be just like this Even now, let's say it Say we won't give up Shall we start changing the world soon? Let's do it with your power Let's laugh after all And fly after all Let's win with earnestness And decide with a dash Hold me firmly and look Our hands are compatible Our love Is a miracle (seems like we can go with it) Is our strength (looks like we can do it) Is our bond (well, aren't we doing our best) 1 2 3 4 Go!! Let's become a mischievous hero With hearts that are undefeatable Don't worry about being hurt Cuz the morning will always come Let's say we're not even there yet And say that nevertheless we aren't scared Shall we start changing the future soon? Let's do it with your power C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon So how about it? From here on What shall we do? What shall become of us? We still haven't properly sorted this out But no matter what, it's okay Love is definitely important Shall we go straight ahead? Shall we fight head-on? Or shall we go for an absolute Cool? C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon 1 2 3 4 Go!! Let's become a mischievous hero With hearts that are undefeatable Don't worry about the mistakes Cuz we're made to be just like this Even now, let's say it Say we won't give up Shall we start changing the world soon? Let's do it with your power C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon C'mon |-| References Category:Endings